One look could kill, my pain your thrill
by CarmenGhia
Summary: Bellatrix acquires a muddy little plaything. Both end up getting more than they bargained for.  M for strong language and...Well you know, it's Bellamione!
1. Never seen a pretty girl look so tough

_This is my first 'published' fic so please be kind, and let me know what you think ;)_

_Starts off with my own little interpretation of existing scenes._

_There are plenty more chapters ready to go up if anybody shows an interest._

_I don't own any of the characters, or rights to the song 'Poison'! _

_Rated M for later chapters._

_Bella and Hermione want to thank you for reading and reviewing ;)_

**Your cruel device, your blood like ice**

**One look could kill, my pain your thrill**

I often think about the first time Bellatrix and I set eyes on each other. My reaction was no different from countless others at their first meeting with the infamous dark witch. Absolute terror. And after the initial sickening jolt of fear, a curious captivation.

I had once taken a tiny drop of love potion in my first year and the reaction I experienced with Bellatrix was similar enough to make me wonder if the dark witch had cast some kind of infatuation hex or enchantment. But I immediately realised that was stupid. Her wand was still resting by her side, in fact Bellatrix had an absurdly nonchalant stance for a murderess.

Besides if she were to cast a spell it would surely have been the cruciatus curse, something she was a famous fan of.

Her attention had mostly been on Harry that night at the Ministry. Of course.

They were all naturally obsessed with 'the boy who lived'.

When her dark gaze did meet mine it lingered for a moment, perhaps. But I watched her surprisingly enviable lips curl and her nose scrunch in disgust.

She didn't need to say what she was thinking, it was written all over her gaunt face. _'Mudblood'_.

I felt a sensation similar to having butterflies in my stomach. Only a lot more sinister. Doxies in my stomach maybe…

I didn't want to show my fear, so I had raised an eyebrow and set my jaw defiantly.

This didn't go unnoticed. And then came the first words Bellatrix Lestrange ever spoke to me.

'Don't you dare look at me like that, you _filthy fucking mudblood_.'

Her piercing, childlike voice was calm until the last three words which she practically spat out.

I was shaken, unexpectedly hurt (and more logically, scared). Ron quickly raised his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix, clearly offended on my behalf.

Bellatrix merely cackled, a high, mocking laugh which felt like it struck me right in the chest. She had raised her own wand quicker than I had ever seen anyone move, and Ron just gulped timidly in response.

'I thought not, little ginger Weasle. You're just like your father. All hair and no trousers.' She smirked at her own joke as the surrounding Death Eaters guffawed sycophantically.

Her cruelty and the reaction from those around her clearly gave Bellatrix quite a kick, a lesson I would come to learn time and time again.

**I wanna love you but I'd better not touch**

**I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop**

I couldn't stop thinking about her after that night.

I always thought that phrase was a cliché, but I found the meaning of it after I met Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her face was in my every waking thought, and her murderous cackle haunted my dreams night after night.

I began to think the confusion would drive me as insane as the dark witch I fantasised about. And therein lay my incomprehension. They most certainly were fantasies.

My rational mind told me I hated her, the woman disgusted me. But the way I thought about her dark eyes boring into mine, those pouting lips, her lithe muscular body and how it would feel pressed against mine…

She terrified me, and I hated myself for wanting her.

**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much**

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

It was almost a relief when I came face to face with the witch again. However this encounter ended would be better than living much longer with my tortuous imagination.

No. Torture is the wrong word to use. Bellatrix taught me the meaning of the word torture during our second encounter, on the floor of her sisters study.

My first visit to Malfoy Manor doesn't sound like a welcome one. But I knew differently when I saw the fervent look in Bellatrix's eyes as Draco threw me in front of her. I was a welcome little plaything indeed.

'Well, well. If it isn't the little mudblood. And _hasn't_ she been naughty…'

Bellatrix had pouted childishly at her last sentence and it drew my attention to her mouth.

The first time she raised her wand and aimed it in my direction I let out a yelp of alarm, gritting my teeth to brace against a spell that never came.

This made Bellatrix screech with laughter.

'Not so brave without your little friends are you, mutt?'

She was on me before I realised she had moved, her dress rustling, her strong legs pinning my own to the floor. As she straddled me she jabbed her wand into my throat in a way that made me swallow painfully hard.

My god, she was so warm. The dress was tucked between me and her left leg but her right thigh was bare, I could tell just by the heat of her skin through my jeans.

She leaned closer and I had never seen anything so menacing, so exquisite.

I hated myself for thinking about her like that. She was evil, poisonous. But her face was inches from mine… And she was utterly divine.

I could feel her warm breath on my face. My lips were dry and I wanted to lick them but I didn't dare to move.

I had never been so scared in my life.

'You took something that belongs to me, you revolting little half-breed.'

My eyes grew wide with surprise. I hadn't been expecting that.

'Wh…What? I… I...'

Bellatrix was no longer smirking, her face was deadly serious, her eyes narrowed. Her voice which was usually maniacal was suddenly low and deadly.

'You took something from my vault. Now if you'd care to explain how…'

'What? No…!'

Bellatrix is an excellent teacher. And I remember every lesson she has ever taught me. At this particular moment I learned never, ever to interrupt Bellatrix Lestrange.

She backhanded me across the face hard enough to split my lip. It was my first taste of blood at her hands, but it wouldn't be the last.

'How the _fuck _did you and your little friends get into my vault, mudblood? And don't you fucking lie to me!'

My eyes had filled with tears when she hit me, and now I felt them warm and wet on my cheeks. The panic was unbearable, I had no way of making her believe what I was saying was the truth.

'I…We really didn't. Please…'

I don't know what I was begging her for. To stop? To lean down and kiss the tears off my cheeks and tell me she believed me? Or to hurt me again because I had seen the shameless look of lust on her face when she made me bleed…

Naturally Bellatrix went for the third option.

A searing, burning pain shot up my arm and I heard myself letting out a terrible rasping scream. I forced my eyes open to look at her face, but her head was bent over my arm, her wild dark curls tumbling over my face and neck.

I tried to catch my breath. My throat was sore. My nose was stuffy from crying but I could still smell her hair, it smelled like honeysuckle and smoke.

When she lifted her head I dared to look down at my forearm. She had carved the word 'mudblood' deep into my skin with a knife.

I dragged my blurred gaze back to Bellatrix. She was sat up straight, her almost insignificant weight resting on my legs. And she held the knife close to her, watching, for a moment entranced, as a deep red bead of my blood dripped down to the silver hilt.

She held the knife against her chest, dragging the flat of the blade down slowly so my eyes followed it to her ivory cleavage. When she tossed the knife away she had a vivid red smear of my blood between her breasts.

This bitch really was bat-shit crazy. If she hadn't been pinning me down so tightly at that moment I would have tried to run.

When she met my gaze again her eyes looked even darker and her chest was heaving.

'Get out.' She was still looking at me so I almost went to move until she shoved her wand into my stomach, keeping me still.

I heard footsteps and glanced over in time to see her sister Narcissa glide from the room, followed by her husband Lucius and their son Draco.

When Narcissa turned at the last moment I felt a lurch of dread, seeing pity and trepidation on her pretty face.

'Bella, she's only a girl. Please just do what is _necessary_…'

Bellatrix snapped her head round to glare at her sister. The murderous look on her face was enough and Narcissa closed the door, leaving us alone in the dimly lit room.


	2. Release me from this curse I'm in

_Heres chapter two. Starts to get super-fun in the next part, so if anyone cares to review I'll get it uploaded asap ;)_**  
**

**Your poison running through my veins**

**I don't wanna break these chains**

My body was trembling uncontrollably by now. The adrenaline, pain and fear was manifesting itself all too physically and Bellatrix had noticed.

'All getting a bit too much for you, is it muddy?'

My burning throat managed to swallow and my eyelids flickered at the sound of her voice.

'Well I don't want you passing out too soon. That would spoil all my fun.'

The wicked, delicious smirk on her face gave me a jolt deep in my stomach that made me feel sick.

She gathered her dress in one hand and stood up. The sudden cold hit my torso and made me curl onto my side, bereft of the dark witches warm thighs.

The bizarre nature of my feelings struck me again. Did I really want Bellatrix Lestrange sat over me? The answer was undeniably yes.

Even though she was hurting me? Still yes.

What the fuck was with up that? I tried to gather my hazy thoughts.

I didn't like her hurting me, I hated the pain. But I wanted her to touch me.

Bellatrix was so twisted that causing pain was obviously her favourite pastime, and the look that came over her dangerous face was one of intense pleasure.

I wanted to be the one she looked at like that.

As if answering my unspoken wish Bellatrix raised her wand, opened her dark eyes wide and… 'Crucio!'

When I woke up I was somewhere else entirely. Unless I was delirious or insane.

This room didn't look dissimilar to the study at Malfoy Manor, but it was smaller and if possible even more of the furnishings were black.

I was still freezing cold and shivering. My right arm was above my head, bound to something I couldn't twist round to see.

I glanced down at my free arm and saw the vivid red gashes which made up the word 'mudblood', my brand from Bellatrix.

Looking at it seemed to make the burning pain worse and I lifted it to my mouth, sucking gently, licking the raw skin and blowing to cool it down.

I vaguely remembered reading once that saliva was a mild antiseptic. A small bonus, I supposed, if it were true. I dreaded to think the last place Bellatrix's knife had been before she dug it into my arm.

Bellatrix… I scanned the room quickly but there was no mess of wild hair, no haunting eyes glowering at me through the darkness.

How long would she leave me on my own here? I wanted to see her, even her cruel words would be better than nothing.

I must have drifted into an uneasy sleep because I woke up abruptly to a dull explosion of pain in my abdomen.

I slumped to the side, clutching my torso with my free arm and curling my knees up towards myself. I grimaced at the persistent dull ache.

Bellatrix was stood over me and it took me a moment to work out she must have kicked me with her sexy black heeled boots. I wondered how high up her legs they went.

Immediately I chided myself. Sexy? She just kicked you in the stomach!

'Evening muddy. Did you miss me?'

Yes. I stayed silent but Bellatrix sneered as if she knew the answer.

'Little freak.' I opened my mouth to argue about pot calling the kettle black, but decided against it.

'Don't worry little puppy, I'm here now. I've come to play.' She had that look in her eyes and that smile on her lips.

Her wand arm flew up over her head and she cast a wordless spell. An impressive green bolt of light shot out onto the floor and for a stupid moment I thought she had missed.

But then I saw the snake. It was slithering towards me slowly, its beady black eyes fixed on me and its tongue flicking out every so often to smell the air.

My breath caught in my throat. No. Please.

The snake picked up speed as it got closer and I heard Bellatrix give a quiet giggle from the corner of the room.

The serpant was nearly upon me now. It was beginning to arch its neck back and it gave a terrifying, awful hiss.

It pulled back and opened its mouth, ready to strike, and as I saw the enormous sharp fangs I found my voice, giving a shrill scream.

'Bellatrix, PLEASE!'

And with a simple flick of the dark witches wand the snake was gone.

'All you had to do was ask.' Her voice was uncharacteristically calm.

'But I don't remember granting you permission to use my name.'

I hadn't even realised I was calling out her first name until it was too late.

'Seeing as you've only just arrived I'll overlook it. I understand that learning my rules will be a process, but I am not the most patient person. So let's hope for your sake that you are a… conscientious student.'

This was the most I had heard her speak and I was captivated.

She knew I was hanging on her every word. With a swift flourish of her wand whatever was binding my wrist above my head disappeared and my arm fell into my lap.

'This is my home, Lestrange Manor. I am the only occupant, as you may know my husband resides in Azkaban.' She threw me a devilish grin.

'You will live here for the foreseeable future. If you try to escape there will be consequences beyond your little mudblood imagination. Besides its impossible.'

I thought of the extensive defensive spells she would have placed to stop anybody getting in or out.

'Seeing as you slept for a whole day and its now evening again, you lazy little mutt, I have no more time for you until tomorrow. I have an… engagement.' Her wicked smile suggested it wasn't exactly a black-tie dinner she was heading off to.

'Feel free to scream all you want, there is nobody to hear you.'

I wanted to swallow but my mouth was too dry. I didn't think I could scream even if I did want to.

Bellatrix turned on her heel and went to leave. I had to stall her. I knew the night ahead would be endless and lonely, I at least needed to know why I was there and what would happen to me.

'Bellatrix, wait…'

As Bellatrix spun back round her expression was so deadly I shrunk back and dug my nails into my palms.

'What did you just call me? You stupid little fuck!'

She stalked towards me, her wand raised. I recoiled and braced myself for the crucio that I was sure was coming.

I clearly didn't have the measure of Bellatrix yet, in fact I doubted if that was entirely possible. I should have guessed she would be imaginative when it came to playing her torturous games.

Instead of the pain curse I was expecting her wand produced a black smoky haze which evaporated into the air around us.

Immediately I felt as if two strong hands had grabbed hold of my throat. The clutching feeling grew stronger and panic set in as I realised I couldn't breathe.

Bellatrix was still glowering at me but the sight of me being terrified, totally under her control, had definitely abated her anger.

With an easy swish of her wand the grasping feeling doubled again. I was trying to grip onto anything I could find, desperately searching for any kind of help.

Finally I collapsed onto my side and looked up at Bellatrix. The vision of her stood over me was so blurred I could no longer see her face.

I knew I was dying. And as each second dragged by I thought it would be my last.

I used my last ounce of strength to lift my hand and reach out in her direction, my fingers touched the leather of her boot and I tried to hold on.

And then, sweet air filled my lungs. I gave a loud gasp as I forced in as much as I could.

I felt myself literally coming back to life as the oxygen reached my brain and I closed my eyes in relief. My throat was burning but I didn't care.

After a moments recovery I felt movement and realised Bellatrix was running the toe of her boot provocatively up my outstretched arm.

'I told you muddy, you have to learn to obey. Then we will get along famously. Almost a shame though. You really are rather delightful when I'm playing with you.'

I felt her strong hands go under my arms and pull me up so I was sitting.

It occurred to me she could have done this easily with magic but she was helping me up herself.

She paused, giving me a moment to orientate myself, and as she waited her hands rested on my waist.

The warmth of her seemed to resonate through me. I found myself remembering Bellatrix's hot bare thigh against my waist, and wondered if it had really happened or was it a product of my feverish imagination since being under her 'care'.

She was pulling me up to stand now and I braced my shaky legs, leaning against the dark witch for support.

She was smaller than I always imagined her but she was strong and although I certainly didn't feel safe around her, I trusted her not to drop me.

She led me over to a beautifully ornate, black chez longue. She held onto me until I was sat down.

'Pity I have to go. I think I would quite enjoy staying at home with my new pet this evening. Though I suppose we have all the time in the world to get to know one another, it can wait.' The dangerous smile returned to Bellatrix's face but I was too tired to take much notice.

'You can lie down.' Her voice was still harsh but she was allowing me some small comfort and I was grateful.

With a flick of her wand thin ropes wrapped round my wrist, binding my right arm to the chair.

'Just a bit of extra protection until I know my puppy can behave itself.'

The smile on her face almost looked pleased for a second rather than murderous.

Just as I was wondering if her pure-blood was what made her so beautiful, she cocked her head to one side and chuckled.

'Don't wait up for me now will you muddy. See you later alligator…'

And with a final childish flounce she was gone.


	3. They say be afraid

**Your mouth so hot**

**Your web, I'm caught**

**Your skin so wet, black lace on sweat**

The room was dark when Bellatrix returned. I didn't know if I had slept through a whole day, or she had returned the same night.

My eyes welled up with tears when I realised it probably didn't matter. I wondered if I would ever know the time of day again.

'Not so happy to see me this evening, kitten? Awh.' The dark witch pulled a mock disappointed face and crossed her arms over her chest.

I felt silence was the best option.

The new nickname didn't go unnoticed. Bellatrix was clearly a fan of them, and they were usually designed to be as nasty as possible. 'Kitten' was still an animal but it carried nicer connotations than previous names I'd been branded with. Literally.

'Did you sleep?'

I wanted to ask why she cared. But I felt I had got off fairly lightly so far and I didn't want to anger her.

'Yes, thank-you.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'No need to be quite so formal dear.' Her tone was mocking, as usual.

She clicked her fingers and a small female house-elf appeared carrying a tray of food, she placed it on a table before scurrying away.

I knew immediately what Bellatrix would choose from the selection.

There was a bowl of beautiful, juicy cherries. They reminded me of the perfect fruit in cartoons that had been poisoned by a wicked stepmother.

She took one and bit it in half, staining her lips deep red for a moment before she licked the juice away.

She glanced over at me as if something had just occurred to her.

'Oh. Suppose you must be hungry. I often go for a couple of days without eating when I'm…busy. I tend to forget others may not be used to such a routine.'

With a flick of her wand my arm was free and I leapt up before she could change her mind.

I began devouring as much as I could off the tray, I had no idea how long it would be until I was allowed to eat again.

Bellatrix watched me with a mixture of amusement and distaste.

Her own perfect figure suggested she was telling the truth about skipping the odd meal.

'I'm sure by now you've thought of a few things you want to ask me. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'll let you ask.'

I gulped down my mouthful of food and tried to settle on the most important question first.

'What exactly am I doing here?'

Bellatrix lazily plucked another cherry as she replied.

'The dark lord wanted you to be held somewhere secure, under the supervision of a trusted servant. This order came shortly after our little _encounter _at my sisters' manor, and I put myself forward for the task.'

'Why does he want me somewhere like this, under your guard when you could be doing so much more for the…cause?'

Now Bellatrix was looking at me as if I were stupid.

'Young, naïve and dirty blooded as you are, we would be careless not to acknowledge your abilities as a witch. You _are_ a great witch, therefore you are being treated as we would treat any other member of the Order.'

'Why not just kill me then…?'

Bellatrix clearly approved of the question, a smile curving at the corners of her lips.

'Oh we almost did. But it occurred to us that if young Mr Potter and your other friends know you are still alive, sooner or later they will come looking for you.'

My heart leapt. Harry and Ron were alive. And there was a chance they might be able to save me!

I thought for a moment, chewing my bottom lip.

'You said you volunteered to, um… Supervise me.' Bellatrix grinned at my phrasing before biting into the cherry.

'Why did you do that?'

'Because any duty done for the dark lord is an honour and I am his most faithful servant.'

Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown, as if this was a statement nobody should ever challenge.

I took a moment to look at her properly.

She really was strikingly beautiful. 14 years in the harsh wizarding prison had taken the shine off her perfection, but if anything it made her more intriguing.

I was beginning to care less about why I had these feelings for the dark witch. And as a result the feelings seemed to increase each time I saw her.

I did have one theory which came to mind every time I was close enough to really gaze into those piercing black eyes…

'I think deep down you want to be a good person.'

Bellatrix looked so shocked it was as if I'd just smacked her in the face.

I never meant to say it, but once I had let this slip it was as if I couldn't stop.

'You might enjoy causing pain and you have done some awful things under Voldermort's command, but none of that necessarily makes you a bad person. It's how you feel about it inside. And I can't help but get the feeling that sometimes you wish you weren't in quite so deep.'

If I thought I had seen Bellatrix angry before, that was a picnic compared to this.

Her beautiful eyes were burning with rage and her teeth were bared in a snarl.

She threw herself at me and my head hit the floor as once again I found myself sat underneath Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Just because you've taken a little fancy to me don't try and make yourself feel better by excusing what I've done. Every person I've hurt, every person I've _killed _deserved what was coming to them. Everything I have done was done willingly and _I loved_ every second of it.'

'_Look at me!_' She screamed and my eyes snapped up to meet her gaze.

This time I did know what was coming.

'I want you to watch me enjoy every second of this…_Crucio_!'

God, my head.

Clearly I couldn't withstand crucio very well. Both times it had been performed on me I passed out for an unspecified amount of time.

It truly was as excruciating as I had been told. But I couldn't help feeling pathetic for passing out in front of Bellatrix, who must have cursed many hundreds of people, and I could only wonder how many of them reacted as badly as I had.

I could just imagine her cruel laughter ringing around the room as my eyes rolled back in a dead faint.

We were in a different room again. I was still lying on the floor but now there was a luxurious carpet underneath me and when I looked around I saw Bellatrix lounging in a large armchair next to a window. This was covered by black drapes, still no chance of knowing the time then.

I pushed myself to stand up which caught her attention.

'Finally.' Her voice was impatient but not as angry as I had expected.

She marched over to me and I realised she was no longer wearing her boots, making her about half an inch shorter than me.

'Get this dress off me.'

I didn't move, assuming I was imagining things.

'Are you deaf now as well as stupid? I gave you an order!'

I began to unlace her corset with trembling hands, noticing the smooth pale curve of her neck as I stood so close behind her.

'My elf normally does this and you are only marginally preferable to her, so don't assume this is some kind of privilege.'

I knew Bellatrix could have done this herself, with or without magic. But it was clearly another technique she used to cement her position of power.

As I slipped the iconic black dress off her shoulders I noticed a few very faint scars on the dark witches back. From her many battles perhaps? Or were they fingernail marks…

I was not surprised to see that Bellatrix didn't wear a bra. And when the dress slid down her legs I noticed her underwear, like its owner, was decidedly un-conservative.

It was only when she turned round that the situation became very real to me and I could do nothing except freeze.

Every cliché I could think of applied to this woman.

Her body was perfectly imperfect. She was short but not too short. Her skin was pale but it suited her just right. She had another shadow of a scar on her stomach but it was sexy as hell.

There was nothing imperfect about her breasts though, and I knew she was watching me but I couldn't take my eyes off them.

My hands were itching to stroke them, squeeze them and feel her nipples grow hard against my palm…I wondered how bad the punishment would be if I tried.

'I think I can take it from here, muddy.' Bellatrix's voice was condescending and yet so seductive I felt my knees buckle.

She sounded slightly breathless, and when I looked into her eyes they were even darker than I had seen them before.

It was then I realised that she was getting off on being half naked in front of me. Wow. Now this was an unexpected development.

The fact that she hated my guts was a given, everything we stood for was completely opposite, not to mention I wasn't a pure blood.

So I could only assume Bellatrix knew what a devastating effect this would have on me, and she wanted to drive me to distraction.

After all this was a death eater who liked to 'play with her food'. Clearly she had taken this philosophy seriously in all aspects of her life.

It was the most surreal experience, standing in Bellatrix's own home with the dark witch naked (except for a bit of black lace) in front of me.

She could have almost looked vulnerable if it weren't for the traits that were still so obviously Bellatrix. The wand in her right hand. Her hair. The faint scars on her body. The silver necklace in the shape of a birds skull.

I had no idea how long we stood in silence for.

It was almost as if Bellatrix was giving me enough time to take everything in, to let my eyes roam freely over her body before whatever she had planned next.

As it was, she flicked her wand and a dark haze enclosed her body, forming a black satin robe.

'You may stay in here tonight.' He voice was missing its usual hard edge.

'I don't suppose you'll need any more sleep yet so you can work. This whole room needs to be cleaned.'

Bellatrix cast enchantments over two doors, making sure I would stay put for the night.

She left through a final third door without another word.

As I got to work cleaning, the image of what I had seen earlier would not leave my mind, I found myself drifting and scrubbing each surface until it shone.

Bellatrix's new tactic made me nervous. Had she realised her painful games weren't having the desired effect on me? However much she tried to make me hate her it clearly wasn't working.

So perhaps she had decided to fight fire with fire, and instead of harming me she would give me just enough of what I wanted to drive me insane.

When there was nothing left to clean I curled up in Bellatrix's armchair, smelling the faint but familiar scent of honeysuckle.


	4. I know a way to make you smile

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, keep it up and I will keep the chapters coming. **

**Hermione's so close now to getting what she's been hoping for ;) Enjoy…**

_The door creaks open and Bellatrix appears, leaning against the frame lazily as she surveys the room._

'_What a good job you've done sweetheart…'_

_She runs her finger across the polished surface of a table._

'_Oh yes. Now I know you are an obedient girl you may stay here with me indefinitely…How does that sound kitten?' _

_I nod, eliciting a smile from the dark witch._

'_Come here. A good girl like you deserves a reward.'_

_I go to her and lift her onto the table. Her legs go round my waist and her fingers twist into my hair._

'_Hermione…' My name on her lips makes me shiver._

_Those lips are mine. I lean in to taste them and she runs her tongue over my mouth, making me gasp. Her very own pet._

'_Bella…' _

I woke up with a jolt and my heart was racing. The name Bella was pounding in my mind like a headache.

I already knew my next move. What else could I do?

I touched the handle of the un-enchanted door expecting to be burned or come out in blisters, but nothing happened.

I opened it inch by inch, trying not to make a sound.

The room was dark but I knew immediately this was Bellatrix's bedroom. I had guessed I was next door to her sleeping quarters when she left, but part of me couldn't believe she would leave an unlocked door between me and her vulnerable self.

I also guessed she would be sleeping with her wand firmly in her hand.

I could see her wild hair fanned out on the pillow as I approached the bed.

For a moment I considered attacking her before she had chance to wake up and use her wand.

Then I realised why she felt safe to leave me in the next room.

There was no way I was going to hurt her. She was still my enemy and captor but I knew from the first time I met her I wouldn't hurt this woman.

There was an unexplainable connection between us, I was drawn to her as if there was a destiny that had to be played out together.

I remembered the night at Malfoy Manor and how soft her hair had been against my cheek.

I reached out my hand to brush the curls out of her eyes, but before I could even touch her Bellatrix's hand flew out and grabbed my wrist.

'You were going to take my wand! You horrible little mudblood, I trusted you!'

There was a slight edge of panic in her voice and I noticed again how childlike she was. As well as her typical anger she looked hurt and scared.

'No! Bella I swear I was just…'

Her grip on my wrist relaxed for a second and she looked at me in astonishment. I waited for the inevitable consequence of using not even her name, but a nickname. It had just slipped out, and now I was going to pay.

'Just what? Do explain what the fuck you were doing creeping around my bed if you didn't intend to try and harm me.'

Okay so we were ignoring the Bella thing. Fine by me!

Now I had to answer a rather difficult question.

'It would sound stupid and you wouldn't understand. Please just trust me, I wasn't trying to hurt you.'

'_I trusted you tonight_, however I can now see how ridiculous that was. Clearly I've been far too easy on you, I thought… Well it doesn't matter what I thought, now we are going to do this the old way.' Her voice had suddenly grown cold and I felt her grip tighten.

'I shall begin living up to my reputation and be the bitch you expected when I brought you here. You can stay in the cellar. You think having 'mudblood' cut into your arm is bad? You're going to learn what pain is.'

My free hand took hold of her arm and I tried not to tremble at the murderous look in her eyes.

'Listen to me! You know I don't want to hurt you, that's why you left the door unlocked.'

She let go of my wrist and pulled her arm away from my touch.

'Then you had better explain yourself, quickly.'

What did I have to lose? If I didn't tell her she would make me wish I was dead.

Now was not a time to be ruled by pride or shame.

'I just wanted to see you. And then when I saw you I wanted to touch you. I'm sorry I scared you but you aren't stupid Bellatrix, you know what you do to me.'

She hadn't expected me to admit it so easily. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly as she heard the words come out of my mouth.

She actually looked frightened again. Emotional situations clearly weren't Bellatrix's speciality.

I watched her scrunch the bed-sheets into her fists.

'But you're just a mudblood…' She muttered almost to herself.

'I might be a mudblood but I'm good enough to be in your house. None of your pure-blood friends are around so there's no-one you have to impress with bigotry, must be quite nice not to be constantly on guard, isn't it?'

For a moment I thought she was going to hit me. But then I knew I had said what she needed to hear.

She pulled me roughly onto the edge of the bed, twisted her fingers into my hair and kissed me.

All I could think was this is some kind of trick. Bellatrix couldn't want _me_, I was nothing compared to her. She was the arguably the most powerful witch in the world, and I was just _me_, a bookworm who was good with a wand and had a tendency to moralize!

I was brought back to reality by Bellatrix's hand on my neck.

I began to feel braver, there must be a reason why this beautiful witch wanted to kiss me. And what if it never happened again? I would always regret not making the most of it.

I ran my tongue across Bellatrix's lips and she parted them immediately, meeting my tongue with her own. God, she _did _want this.

I slid my hand onto her waist and to my utter astonishment I almost felt, rather than heard, Bellatrix moan against my lips.

She had stopped kissing me for a second and was breathing quickly as she waited to see what I would do next.

Her soft skin was hot under my hand and it was only then I realised her top half was still completely bare.

I pulled away to look at her again. I didn't know where to start or what I wanted to do to her first.

The dark witch almost looked tentative and I wondered how out of the ordinary this experience was for her.

Was it because I was a mudblood? Or perhaps abstinence was a quality Voldermort had encouraged in his single-minded, devoted followers since his return.

Especially the ones who had been separated from their spouses, either by death or the walls of Azkaban.

'You are so unbelievably beautiful, Bella…' I was past caring about how I sounded or if she would tolerate my sentimentality.

I wanted her to know exactly what I thought of her.

'Call me that again…'

Wow. It was undeniably an order but her tone was such that I could almost imagine a '_please_' ending the sentence.

Her pouting lips brushed my jawline and my senses were completely overwhelmed.

'Oh _Bella_…'

This time she definitely moaned. Her tongue flicked out and followed the line she had been kissing.

I pushed her back into the plump pillows, and ran my fingers down the front of her body, from her neck to her stomach. This was a bold, controlling move but Bellatrix encouraged me with a low sigh.

I couldn't believe how soft her skin was.

She pulled me in, and I felt her spread her legs so I could get closer. Again, wow.

I began to kiss every bit of her I could. When I had finished with her neck, I planted them all over her chest, and when I got to her stomach I found the area around her scar was ticklish and made her squirm. When I looked up she was actually biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

I wondered when the last time was that she had been adored like this. To have someone focused on you as if you were the only person in the world, willing to do anything to please you. I imagined Bella rather liked being the worshipped for once, rather than the worshipper.

I discovered her breasts were sensitive too. I never envisaged Bellatrix Lestrange like this, she was suddenly so human…

I lavished attention on her chest, and when my tongue circled her nipples she arched her back, pressing her breast harder against my mouth.

I began to use my teeth, nipping the soft skin carefully, and to my alarm Bellatrix took a sharp intake of breath and leapt off the bed.

Shit, had I done something wrong?

No. Her forearm was extended, and I realised she was staring at the tattoo which marked her as a death eater.

The black ink looked much more vivid than I had seen before and as I watched the snake it seemed to stir.

Bella grabbed her wand and flicked it, dressing herself in her usual black attire.

'See you later pup.' And with a quick wink she was gone in a cloud of black smoke.

I sighed and collapsed back onto her bed, my heart thumping. I guess when the dark lord needs you he really needs you.

I pulled the cover over me and breathed in the smell of her, unable to keep the smile from my lips as I fell into an easy sleep.


	5. Purified, Sanctified, Sacrificed

**Thanks again for the reviews! Makes a huge difference and I love to hear what you think.**

**This fic started off as just a fun bit of smut for my own amusement but I have a few things planned for it and I think its turning into a nice little story. However, there will still be plenty of smut! ;)**

**I will try to make it fit with the story as best I can, and I hope its all vaguely believable. **

**Short chapter this time but I should be updating tomorrow. Enjoy!**

It was still quiet when I woke up. I decided to take the opportunity to explore the manor, it was going to be my home for a while after all.

Plus I wanted to discover anything I could about the mysterious creature I was suddenly and unexpectedly so involved with. I knew the basics about the famous witch, but that was what everybody else knew. I wanted to learn things about her that others hadn't.

I wandered through the house, admiring the fine furniture and gazing at the opulent decoration. I had never seen anything like it.

After what felt like hours I found a room with shelves stuffed full of books. I could have squealed out loud I was so happy!

I spent ages running my fingers along the spines, reading each title.

Finally a large book lying on a desk caught my attention. I could see movement, meaning there was a wizarding photograph on the cover. I picked it up and blew away a thin layer of dust.

The photo was of an elegant, well dressed, striking family.

There was a pretty woman who I mistook for Bella at first glance. She had the same cheekbones and dark eyes, and a few tousled curls escaped her pulled-back hair. She wore a genuine smile, and as she shifted in her seat her shoulders moved with a grace that was entrancing.

Her husbands' smile looked more strained, and the lines around his eyes suggested his life hadn't been easy. But despite his expression he was handsome. He would occasionally reach up to straighten his tie or smooth down his jacket sleeve.

Then I looked at the three children and immediately realised this was one of the purest wizarding clans in the world, the Black family.

The eldest child was unmistakeably Bellatrix.

She must have been in her early teens, and was already starting to exhibit her mother Druella's dark good looks. She was refusing to smile for the camera, her eyebrows knitted together and those pouting lips made for a childlike sulk.

I recognised the youngest girl too. This was Narcissa, I had met her briefly on a few occasions, both in her role as Draco's mother and as wife of the death eater Lucius Malfoy.

She always struck me as being quite opposite to her uncontrollable sister. She was polite, softly spoken and refined. A textbook pure-blood princess.

Narcissa had inherited more of her fathers' looks. All the sisters were pale but Narcissa was the fairest, her hair was white-blonde in the photograph, framing her cute precocious smile.

The middle sister was smiling too. I had never seen Andromeda before and she was the one I studied closest.

I knew the family had disowned her after she committed a cardinal sin (in their eyes), falling in love with a muggle whom she later married. Bellatrix in particular now spoke as if there had only ever been two siblings.

It made my heart ache to see the smiling young girl surrounded by her family, unaware she would only have a few more years spent with them.

'Hello Hermione. I see she's let you have the run of the house already, you must have been well behaved.'

I almost jumped out of my skin. I spun round but couldn't see who was stood in the doorway, why did everywhere in this house have to be constantly dark?

I thought I recognised the voice, and glanced down at the photograph again.

Sure enough it was Narcissa that walked out of the shadowy doorway, her hips had a natural sway that was just the right amount of feminine without being overtly sexual. Unlike another member of the family I could think of.

'H…Hello, Mrs Malfoy.' I immediately shrunk back into captive mode, clutching my hands in front of me like a house-elf.

I couldn't read the smile that curved at the corners of her lips.

'It's alright dear. You belong to my sister. I don't care what you do here as long as you aren't trying to harm anyone.'

I noticed she didn't say 'or escape'.

I also noticed she was carrying a bundle of books against her chest. She saw me staring.

'Oh, that. Don't tell her I said this but the fun thing about Bella and Lucius sharing the same _occupation_ is that I always know when Bella won't be home. When the dark lord summons my husband he also summons my sister. So in recent years I have been taking advantage of her library.'

She smiled again and I was relieved to discover her ice-queen reputation seemed to have been exaggerated a little. However if people used to think I was tight-laced, I'd love to hear their opinion of Narcissa!

'Of course we have our own library at Malfoy Manor but many of these books belonged to our other sister. I suppose you know why Bella wouldn't want me reading them.'

I nodded, amazed at how candid Narcissa was being.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was because she believed I would spend the rest of my life within these walls.

I watched her take in my appearance and felt vaguely embarrassed in front of the flawlessly turned-out witch. The Malfoys never had a hair out of place.

'I see she's keeping you remarkably well, you've hardly got a scratch on you…' This seemed to puzzle her. She looked concerned rather than relieved that I wasn't at deaths door.

'How is she treating you exactly?' I think for a moment before answering.

'Like a servant, I suppose. Now she treats me as well as a 'lower class' of person should be treated.'

'Now..?'

'She did play some…Some nasty games to start with. But I learned to obey her, and the past few days really haven't been too awful.'

Narcissa took this in for a moment and I saw her give a tiny shake of her head as if she couldn't comprehend what I was saying. What the hell had Bellatrix been like as a sister if Narcissa couldn't even imagine her not torturing someone?

'Well, Hermione.' It was good to hear my name after so many days, although I admit I didn't dislike Bella's little nicknames.

'I should leave before they return. Perhaps I will see you next time.'

'Yes. Bye, Mrs Malfoy.'

'You can call me Narcissa.' And with that she was gone.


	6. You and I walk a fragile line

**Just a quick note about Bella in this fic…**

**Like I said this did start out as a short bit of smut but hopefully its starting to go somewhere so I'm trying to explain the characters behaviour and make it as believable as I can (while still continuing the plot).**

**Yes Bella is struggling because she wasn't expecting to like Hermione, and her loyalties still lie elsewhere.**

**We see her at her most manic in the books/films, she might be insane but she's got to have her down moments! Not even Bella is constantly storming around her own house smashing things up and cackling…Just occasionally ;)**

**And I think she can still believe whole-heartedly in what she's fighting for, while finding that she actually enjoys Hermione's company because it's the one time she doesn't have to prove herself.**

**But what it boils down to is, the story just isn't as interesting if Bella beats Hermione up all the time or kills her!**

**So with all that in mind, relax and enjoy… ;)**

After Narcissa left I continued my exploration of the manor. It wasn't long before I found myself drawn to a familiar hallway and I heard Bella's voice calling me from one of the rooms.

I opened the door to see Bella hunched in a chair, cradling her arm gingerly. Her hand was covered in blood.

It took me a moment to work out the blood was hers and not somebody else's.

She took her hand away and a fresh stream of blood ran down her arm, I could see the deep gash running from her collarbone and down across her shoulder.

'Oh god, okay, it's okay. You're… Oh Bellatrix what happened?'

She looked up at me with one eyebrow raised.

'Do shut up muddy, this is nothing!' Guess I should have anticipated that response.

'Stop being ridiculous and heal it for me. I'm injured so your spell will work quicker than if I do it myself.'

I drew my wand in a line across the wound and watched as it sealed itself and the blood disappeared.

I was hardly expecting a thank you from Bellatrix but her harsh tone made me jump.

'Leave me now, I need to rest.'

I had to admit I was surprised. This woman had some serious personality disorders going on.

'Where shall I go?' I had no idea where in the house Bellatrix wanted me to sleep.

'I don't fucking care, just get out of my sight!'

As I stormed down the hallway I cursed at myself for feeling hurt, again. What did I expect? One kiss and Bellatrix 'crazy-bitch murderess' Lestrange was going to become a hopeless romantic and sweep me off my feet?

I knew deep down why her reaction had been so extreme. She had spent the past few hours fighting with her fellow death-eaters, possibly even Voldermort. Fighting a battle against people like me. My friends. Mudbloods…

She had been surrounded by her peers who's sole purpose was crushing everything I stand for. She was hardly going to come home and fall straight back into my arms.

I didn't see Bella at all for the next couple of days, but I knew she was home because she kept her house-elf busy with a string of errands which saw the poor creature rushing about the house endlessly.

When she finally decided to see me she strode into the dining-room where I was cleaning the windows.

My hair was pulled back in an untidy ponytail, and I was conscious that I hadn't had a bath since before I arrived. Not the way I would have preferred Bellatrix to see me.

'Alright muddy pup?' Bella sang, as if we were the best of friends.

'Hello Bellatrix.' She paused for a second as she registered my tone, then a wicked smile lit up her face.

'Oh dear, is my muddy in a little sulk with me? What am I to do?'

She strolled towards me like she held all the power in the world. Well, she wasn't far off.

She came close enough that her breath tickled the back of my neck, and when she whispered I broke out in goosepimples. Bella could obviously stay angry a lot longer than I could.

'My shoulder is all better now. Be a good girl and I'll let you see my scar…'

I spun round to face her, her eyes flashed sinfully and when I replied my voice trembled more than I wanted it to.

'You know I'll do whatever pleases you.' I didn't even care that I sounded like her slave.

The next three words came out as a whisper, like I was sharing a dirty little secret.

'_I missed you_.'

Bella rolled her eyes but I could tell by her indulgent smile that she wasn't angry.

'You are pathetic sometimes kitten. But I suppose you've been good by not bothering me these past few days.'

She inclined her head down to the side, and inched her left shoulder towards me ever so slightly.

I knew my eyes had just lit up as if Bellatrix had struck a match. I was way past caring how pathetic or eager I seemed.

I slid my thumb under the black material which covered her shoulder and tugged it down.

Sure enough she had another scar to add to her collection, but it was almost as pale as her skin already. I bent my head and placed the shadow of a kiss on her shoulder. I could tell she had just had a bath, her skin smelled sweet and powdery like soap.

I wondered if she still took long luxurious baths after going so long without such comforts in Azkaban.

This reminded me of my own state of hygiene and I pulled back from the dark witch as if her skin had burnt my lips.

'Please… Could I have a bath?' Bellatrix considered the request for a moment.

'Yes, you may have a bath. But it will be tomorrow when I return home, I'm not having you snooping around my bathroom when I'm not there.'

I realised I had seen bathrooms in the house but none of them looked in regular use, and none of them actually contained a bathtub.

It made me wonder what was in Bellatrix's _personal _bathroom that she didn't want me to come across.

I also noted the fact that she was going away again. This no doubt would mean another few days of Bella being a nightmare, or ignoring me completely.

'I'm leaving in ten minutes. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say goodbye?'

The way she leaned in provocatively with her gaze fixed on my lips suggested she didn't just want me to send her off with a cheery wave.

Sudden relief and excitement made my stomach somersault. So the other night wasn't just a lapse of her judgement. I had been worrying that if the dark witch regretted it enough she wouldn't let it happen again.

Clearly Bellatrix wasn't used to surrendering her vices.

One kiss could have been a mistake. But now, at least in my mind, Bella was more involved than she would ever admit. Involved in what exactly? Neither of us knew or cared. All that mattered to me was I was getting what I desperately wanted.

We kissed so hard I struggled to catch my breath. I felt a pulse throbbing at my lips and didn't know if it was mine or hers. Her body pressed mine into the wall and her hands held my hips possessively. Nobody had ever kissed me like this before, and Bellatrix knew it.

She wanted to know how hopelessly defeated I was after one kiss from her. She took my bottom lip between her teeth, nipping it roughly and then sucking on the bruised skin.

I moaned feverishly into her waiting mouth, giving her the reaction she was waiting for.

When she eventually inched her lips away from mine all I could do was try to catch my breath. Bellatrix was hiding any sign of arousal, though her chest was rising and falling quicker than usual.

I was practically gasping.

'I don't want you to go, stay with me…' I couldn't help myself. I had only had her back for a few minutes, and the thought of her being away for hours on end made me ache.

Bella's lips twitched as if for a second she was going to smile.

'Don't you forget your place, muddy. Talking to me like that is a dangerous game.'


	7. Owner of a lonely heart

_Thanks as always for the reviews, favourites etc. Really glad people are still reading and enjoying. When you finish this chapter you'll be able to see where the next one is going, finally! ;)_**  
**

**I hear you calling and its needles and pins**

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

The next few days went exactly as I expected. I knew Bellatrix had returned home but she kept herself well hidden. I wanted the bath she promised, I was bored, and I was getting sick of being constantly alone, but I told myself it was better than tempting fate and seeking her out. I knew Bella's resentment and sense of obligation would win out, and I would get a painful reminder about staying in my place. When I discovered I was a captive I never imagined being alone would be more of a concern than being with the dark witch.

On the third day the house-elf stopped her usual tasks, and I observed mealtimes go past without anything being delivered to the mistress.

On the fifth day Narcissa came to find me.

I had taken a stack of books to the study and was lying on the soft carpet, so absorbed in my book that I didn't even hear her come in.

'Good choice. I find Agatha Chubb's work fascinating.'

I looked up at the blonde witch and smiled politely despite the terrible mood I had been in for the past few days.

'Yes its very interesting.' Normally I would have attempted to make conversation, but this time I went back to reading my book. I was pleased to see another person after almost a week, but I wasn't in the mood to be an exhibit for Narcissa to inspect and analyse.

'Hmm, I always heard you were such a well-mannered girl. Even in situations that may be described as…difficult. Maybe that's what makes you likeable to the most unlikely of people. Anyway, I will overlook your rare discourtesy just now because I think, unfortunately, that we are in a similar predicament.'

She perched elegantly on the edge of a chair and looked down at me. She looked as if she was struggling with what she had to say, as if the words were an effort to get out but she knew she must.

'I'll make this brief. I recognised something of myself in you when we last met. I have spent most of my married life being lonely, knowing my husband will always put me second. Though our situations are very different I believe you are just beginning to get a taste of this yourself.'

The look on my face confirmed to her that she was right. Narcissa sighed, looking more uncomfortable by the moment.

'I would rather not be sharing such things with you so shamelessly but there's no point skirting the issue. I wont go as far as to say we are similar but you are obviously intelligent, and I believe we share enough interests to hold a conversation once in a while, when we find ourselves on our own.'

I was intrigued. It was as if Narcissa was arguing her case for why it was ok to talk to me. Whether she was arguing it to me, because I should know that ordinarily she wouldn't give me the time of day. Or whether she was arguing it to herself because she detested showing weakness, and was guilty over doing something as simple as conversing. Because it was with _me_.

This all seemed so bizarre and I thought about the way both of the Black sisters, who had such a reputation, were grudgingly treating me.

It then occurred to me that Narcissa was following the example of her older sister. If Bellatrix found it suitable to let me roam free in her house and not torture me, that was a good enough verdict for Narcissa.

All she had been waiting for was someone who had the right approval, so she could unload some of her silent burden. I also assumed it was a big positive (in Narcissa's view) that I was imprisoned, so the secret of our '_companionship_' would remain just that.

Could I really have some kind of friendship with another member of this family? Another person who was on _that _side? Even if she didn't actively fight Narcissa clearly supported the views of her husband and sister.

Being on speaking terms with one of them was weird enough, and if I got to know another…Was it too risky? I never, ever wanted to feel like I was on their side.

I was certainly intrigued about Narcissa and the extent of her involvement in the war. I was especially interested to know her true feelings about what the wizarding world had become. She struck me as almost reluctant, as if she held the same beliefs as her husband but would rather just take care of her family and stay away from the _undesirables_. Live and let live.

I also had to admit I liked the idea of someone to talk to on those long days when Bella was away, and it was rare I met someone who could discuss literature like I could.

I realised I never really had a choice. I would rather have her as a friend than an enemy. But primarily, there was no way I would say no to this lonely woman who had just poured her heart out. Well, as much as Narcissa was capable of pouring her heart out.

My silence had obviously hurt her pride even further because Narcissa stood up to leave, avoiding eye contact.

'Right, well, I shall leave you alone.'

'You know as interesting as Chubb's writing is she was discredited on a few issues, don't you think that throws doubt on her other work?'

I watched Narcissa's shoulders relax and I was glad to see her smile.

'I actually have my own theory on the accuracy of her novels and how much of it is sensationalism...'

By the time Bellatrix had returned and completed her usual cooling-off phase, it had been over a week since we'd seen each other. When she sauntered in I noticed she was wearing a different dress than what I had seen her in before (this one was also black, of course), and the corset pushed her breasts up to create an impressive cleavage. Her lips were deep red.

'Time for that bath, come on mucky little muddy.' She tittered childishly. At least she was in a good mood now. And I was going to get a bath!

I couldn't help but wonder how long this weird little routine would continue. Bellatrix leaving for a day or two, returning in a foul mood and hiding herself away, before returning to me as if nothing had happened.

I followed her to a room across from her sleeping quarters and we entered the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It was entirely black and white, and the main focus was a large footed bathtub in the centre of the floor. I was amused to see candles positioned carefully around the room, and I figured my theory about Bella missing her indulgences whilst in Azkaban was correct.

I had never been so grateful for a bath and when I stepped out Bella handed me a warm, fluffy towel. The thought of a house-elf ensuring Ms Lestrange's towels were soft enough almost made me giggle out loud.

I followed her into her bedroom. Bella sat down and looked at me. Just as I began to feel uncomfortable she spoke.

'You haven't once asked me about your friends, or anything about what's happening out there.'

Well, this woman just got more and more surprising every day.

'Of course I haven't. You would have cursed me before I even finished the question.'

'Even so, I thought you would ask.' We exchanged a look and it occurred to me that I had surprised the dark witch too.

'What I am even more curious about is how easily you seem to have taken to this new life. Aren't you concerned that you accepted being captive so readily?'

I found myself speechless. I had been trying not to dwell on this since being at Lestrange Manor because it made me feel incredibly guilty. I knew Bellatrix was the reason I had coped so far, if I had been under the guard of any other death-eater I couldn't imagine how awful it would be. But still, she _was _a death-eater and I was being held here against my will. Why wasn't my every waking thought about how to escape?

'What's the point in driving myself crazy? It's better if I just don't think about what's going on out there. I'm here at least for the foreseeable future, might as well get on with it as best I can.'

Bella smirked, sitting back in her chair.

'I think you're doing more than just getting on with it. Tell me why this isn't distressing you as much as it should.'

'I hate what's going on but it helps that I don't hate _you_. You're quite a distraction.' Bella raised an eyebrow.

'It's as simple as that?'

'Not everything has to be complicated. And not everything has to be a game.'

'I like playing games.' Her dark eyes were fixed on me and her voice was unusually hushed.

'I know. But you should try _not _playing them sometime Bella, you might be surprised.'

My eyes widened in surprise when Bellatrix stood up, pulling the towel from my body and shamelessly looking me up and down.

'What are you doing?'

'Not playing games.' And with that she pulled me into a kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.


End file.
